


Let it Burn

by SapphireWolf1122



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Female Reader, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, My First Smut, Slow Burn, Virgin Reader, burning clothes, don't go all the way, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireWolf1122/pseuds/SapphireWolf1122
Summary: You have been spending a lot of time with Grillby lately as the two of you work to open his new bar on the surface. You find yourself thinking about him more and more. It's now the day of the grand opening of Grillby's and you still can't find yourself able to make a move...





	Let it Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know that I a haven't posted in a while and that this isn't something I usually post. This is my first time really writing anything like this. It's kind of based on a request made by EvergreenEmerald for a heavy-petting makeout session. This isn't exactly the character she wanted but it was easier for me to write Grillby for my first time and I plan on fulfilling her actual request soon.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes. This isn't exactly my forte and I'm not the most experienced...
> 
> I hope you still manage to enjoy and I appreciate any tips.

You wiped the counter with a rag, polishing it until the wood shined. Once you were done, you stepped back, smiling with satisfaction as you twisted the towel in your hands. Looking around at the bar, you felt your chest swell with pride. 

 

The Grand Opening of Grillby’s was tonight and you couldn’t wait. When Grillby had come to you about his desire to open his bar on the surface, you had done everything you could to help. after much arguing, searching, building, and moving, the bar was finally ready. It was the first real human and monster establishment where both races could gather in peace for some good ol’ drinking and dancing. The food wasn’t bad either.

 

You were so proud of Grillby too. The fire monster had worked so hard and now his dream was finally coming true. You thought back to the animated way he talked about what he wanted to achieve with the opening of his bar, something that was really out of character for him. You liked the way he only talked like that with you...and the way his hands moved as he spoke, the way he tilted flaming head just so, the warmth that radiated off of him, making you want to…

 

You shook your head violently, your face blushing furiously the way it always did when you started thinking if Grillbs like that. It had been happening a lot more lately, probably because of all the time the two of you had been spending together. There were so many times that you’d been alone and you’d almost…

 

“No!” you reprimanded yourself. “Stop that, you can’t go there!”

 

“Can’t go where…?” 

 

The low, crackling voice caught you off guard, causing you to spin around, holding the towel up over your head as though it could actually be an effective weapon against an intruder. It didn’t exactly help either when you saw that it was just Grillby. Your eyes widened and your face went warm with embarrassment. How long had he been there? Damn, he was so quiet!

 

As he took in the sight of you, you heard his warm chuckle, the sound like a crackling campfire. That sound never failed to fill you with warmth and even comfort; it made you feel safe. Was that possible?

 

Grillby began to walk towards and you finally relaxed your stance, managing to sputter out, “G-Grillbs, h-hey...I didn’t see you there. What are you doing here?”

 

Having stopped just a few feet from you, he seemed to raise a nonexistent eyebrow at you and you realized what you had actually just said and rushed to correct it. 

 

“I-I m-mean, of course you’d be here, the bar is opening tonightwhereelsewouldyoubesorrythatwasastupidquestionI’llgonow.” Your words came out so fast that they just flowed together into one, leaving you little time to breathe. As you finished your panicked sentence, you went to turn around, essentially planning to sprint out of the building and to keep sprinting until you were very, very far away. 

 

However, before you could turn away completely, Grillby’s warm hand caught your shoulder, sending a shock throughout your whole body. Looking up into the fire monster’s face, you saw that he had a questioning look, as well as maybe a bit of concern.

 

Lowering your eyes sheepishly, you said, “Sorry, you just caught me off guard and I got flustered. You must be wondering what I’m still doing here yourself.”

 

He just gave you a shrug. 

 

“I was actually about to leave to get ready for tonight but I wanted to make sure everything was perfect.” You twisted the towel that was still in your hand.

 

Grillby’s face softened and you thought you might have even seen a blue blush come to his cheeks. Before you could really register it though, you suddenly felt his hand move from your shoulder to your face, caressing it. After the initial shock, you found yourself leaning into it, your heartbeat picking up its pace. 

 

His fiery thumb tracing a warm path along your jawline, Grillby leaned in and spoke in his quiet voice.

 

“___,” your heart palpitated at the way he said your name. “You have done so much for me...can I ask why?”

 

With his face so close to your own, you found it hard to speak. Why had you done so much for him? Sure, the two of you had been friends before but it was more than that. You loved being around him and talking to him. Working together on this project had been a great reason to spend more time with him as well…

 

These thoughts raced in your head but still no words came out; your mouth just kept opening and closing ineffectually. However, Grillby seemed to see something in your eyes as he stared into them; he must have gotten as good at reading your quietness as you had at reading his. Leaning in further, he whispered, “___...can I...kiss you…?”

 

Your heart leaping in your chest, all you could do was nod; the two of you were already so close that your nose brushed against his face, just under the bridge of his glasses. After that, he didn’t hesitate. 

 

Grillby’s arms wrapped around your waist and finally bent his head all the way down to press his lips against yours; your own arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss started off slow and exploratory. However, it soon became deeper and more urgent. Your grips on each other tightened as you tried to get as close as possible. You opened your mouth slightly and felt something warm flick against your lips. Suddenly, something ignited inside of you.

 

Using his shoulders as leverage, you wrapped your legs around his waist so that your face was above his. Putting your hands on either side of his face, you flicked your tongue against his lips this time and he responded by opening his mouth wider for you. As your tongue slid in, you felt the heat of his. It actually burned a bit but you found that you didn’t mind. 

 

Pulling back, you looked into his blue-flushed face; you knew yours was just as red. He met your eyes and you couldn’t help but grin at him. As he gave you his own smile, you leaned down again and nipped at his mouth before continuing what you had been doing before, this time sucking on his tongue. 

 

Moaning against your mouth a little, his hot fingers began kneading the skin around your hips, reaching underneath your shirt. You gave a small gasp as the heat from his hands spread throughout your back, causing you to arch it. However, you recovered quickly and began placing kisses down his neck. His chest rumbling with a growl, he pressed you closer and you barely registered when he began walking towards the stairs that led up to where he lived above the bar.

 

In fact, you were so lost in your desire for him that you didn’t even notice that you’d had moved very far at all until he hitched you up and laid you down on a bed;  _ his  _ bed. Stopping for a moment, you felt nervous for the first time since before he’d kissed you.

 

However, before you could think to say something, he was trailing hot kisses along your jawline and down your neck, causing you to gasp from the wave of heat and slight burning sensation. Again, you found that you didn’t really mind the burning. You could feel yourself becoming more aroused by the second and you found yourself wanting more. Instinctively, you brought up your hips to grind against him, the fire monster grabbing your waist in order to keep you there.

 

Grillby started speaking between kisses. “You’re so beautiful...I’ve wanted you for so long…”

 

Still struggling for breath, you said, “I want you too...I’ve wanted you for so long. I never imagined that you could possibly feel the same.”

 

“How could I not….these past few weeks have been driving me crazy, not being able to touch you...or do this…”

 

At that moment, he took his red flaming tongue and dragged it up your neck, burning a trail to your jawline; you gasped and could feel that you’d soaked through your underwear and even pants. He ended with a nip at your ear, a growl of satisfaction rumbling in his chest as you grinded up against him more.

 

Whispering in his ear, you said, “Well, all you had to do was  _ ask _ .”

 

As you said this, you straightened your left leg and bucked against him, causing him to unbalance. Using the momentum, you rolled him over onto his back so that you were now straddling him, a look of shock on his face. Chuckling, you leaned down and kissed down his neck this time as one hand unbuttoned his shirt and continued to grind against him; you could feel his bulge through his pants as you did. 

 

You reached down and started massaging the bulge through his pants, pressing your thumb against it and rubbing around his pelvis, gently increasing the pressure. 

 

He gasped, his hands gripping your hips and his pelvis thrusting up into your hand. As his hands began exploring underneath your shirt, you asked, “Would you like more?”

 

All he could do was nod. Moving to between his legs, you unbuttoned his pants and reached in, pulling out his hard cock and moving one hand up and down the shaft as you formed an “O” with the thumb and forefinger other other and twisted it back and forth along the tip, using his pre-cum as lubrication.

 

As you did this, his hot hands burned their way up your sides and find your breasts, but they were hindered by your bra. Wanting his hot touch, you said, “Just burn it. You can burn it without burning me too much, right? And honestly, I wouldn’t mind if you did a little…”

 

You hadn’t even finished the sentence when you felt a sudden rush of heat surround you and then his hands were on you again, massaging your breasts and twisting your nipples. You gasped and closed your eyes as you continued to stimulate him as well, hooking your fingers underneath. 

 

He suddenly hit a spot that caused you to gasp and temporarily lose your grip. But before you could regain your concentration, he flipped you back over onto your back. His hands were everywhere, pulling your hands above your head and placing kisses all over you, getting close to your own pelves.

 

“I can’t...let you have all the fun…shall I return the favor?” Grillby’s voice was muffled, but you could hear the desire in his voice. 

 

Breathing heavily, you looked down at Grillby. You should probably tell him that...but what if he stops? You didn’t want that. But you also didn’t want to give him the wrong idea of how far you were willing to go. Although, you might have already done that..

 

As you struggled with what to do, your mouth making that stupid open/close motion again, Grillby propped himself up so that he could see you better. 

 

“___, are you ok? Do you want stop?” he asked.

 

“No!” you practically shouted, causing him to look surprised. You struggled to explain. “I-I mean...it’s just that...you see, I’ve never...I’m still a—ah…”

 

As you tried to find the right way to say what you needed to say, Grillby’s face softened with understanding. Leaning down, he stopped your sputtering with a swift kiss, a very effective way of shutting you up. 

 

“It’s okay ___...we don’t have to do anything like that tonight…”

 

Relief filled you, as well as that same warmth that only Grillby could make you feel. “Really?”

 

“Of course...I want you...and this is enough right now…” As he finished the sentence, he lowered himself back down on top of you and kissed you fully on the mouth, his hot tongue entering and rubbing against yours.

 

Pulling back, you said, “It’s just still so hard to believe…”

 

He chuckled. “Believe it.”

 

After that, there wasn’t much more talking as you continued to kiss and pleasure each other, your hands exploring his bare chest as his explored yours. It felt like it lasted forever, just the two of you in your own world.

 

Still, it ended too soon. The two of you ended on your sides, Grillby pressed against you from behind, his arms wrapped around you. He was placing a few final warm kisses along your shoulder. Again, wrapped in his arms like this, you felt safe and warm and yours eyes began to grow heavy.

 

However, before your eyes closed completely and you fell asleep, you caught sight of the clock on Grillby’s nightstand.

 

Your eyes flying open, you twisted around to look at Grillby, who looked shocked by your sudden movement.

 

“Shit, we’re late!”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried...
> 
> For much better sinning, check out EvergreenEmerald's Kinktober work, [The Most Kinkiest Time of the Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182355/chapters/27655434). It has a little something for everybody.


End file.
